


Feisty Gryffindors

by articcat621



Series: A Tale of Two Houses [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Community: mixandmatch100, F/M, Flirting, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Katie knows that Marcus had something to do with it.





	Feisty Gryffindors

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Feisty Gryffindors  
> Author/Artist: articcat621  
> Pairings: Marcus Flint/Katie Bell  
> Rating: T  
> Warning(s): Banter, Improper Use of Magic  
> Challenge(s): prompt 14 - sabotage at mixandmatch100  
> Word count: 100  
> Author's notes: Not beta'd, so excuse my mistakes.

"I know you had something to do with it," Katie said, having cornered Marcus in the library after the most recent Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditch match.

Marcus feigned innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Katie narrowed her eyes. "You jinxed Fred's broom, Marcus."

"I would never sabotage Weasley's broom," Marcus protested. "Honestly, Bell, that's a lot of bullocks. Can't you just admit your team sucks?"

"Oooh, you're a git, Marcus!" Katie shouted before turning on her heel.

Marcus watched with a smirk as she stomped off. "She's gorgeous when she's feisty," he whispered to himself, letting out a low whistle.


End file.
